Cure
by firefaerie15
Summary: What if Bella was a meteor-infected from Smallville. And her power may give the Cullens what they've wanted for a very long time. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

: Hi, read and tell me if I should continue. Tell me if you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan- Bella – as I'd rather be called. I grew up in Smallville Kansas, a small farming town that doesn't show up on most maps. What you may not know is this town was hit with a meteor shower in 1986. The meteors that fell to earth possessed green crystals that according to one of my best friends- changes people, that they developed powers.

If you think that's strange listen to this: the green rock I mentioned before, it's called kryptonite. It's actually fragments of a planet called Krypton. The part that sucks is that krypton no longer exists and its lone survivor is non other than my other best friend; Clark Kent. I was not as shocked as I should've been when Clark told us the truth, but the guy was more human than anyone else and add that to the fact he saved our more times than we could count. And we automatically said that that little piece information just adds to his character, just like just his love for plaid. (Lois likes to tell him that.)

I am best friends with some really 'different' people; Chloe had the ability to heal, and Clark was an intergalactic traveler, and we always thought I was meteor infected too; because of my 'super-smartness' as Chloe called it but it was only later we were proven wrong; that my smarts was all natural and that I possessed another power.

It all began when I was bitten by a vampire. Yes, you read correctly, I in fact said vampire. Well I told you about aliens/intergalactic travelers and meta-humans; by now your threshold for weirdness should be pretty deep by now.

As I was saying it all began when I was bitten. My friends and I decided to go on a camping trip before Chloe, Clark and I started senior year and before Chloe's boyfriend; Jimmy and Clark's girlfriend; Lois, who is also Chloe's cousin started their freshman at Metropolis University. (Oh and we all know about Clark's origins.) It was the third night there and I was only one sans a boyfriend and everyone else was starting to get cozy around the fire and I decided if I stayed any longer I would've gotten cavities because I was surrounding a bunch of sweet loving couples so I left for a walk and told them if I didn't return in an hour they could sent Clark to drag me back.

There I was minding my own business when suddenly I felt something rock-hard hit me, pinning me to the ground. Several things happened and even now it was a blur because it happened within seconds. That thing knocked me to the ground, I felt a piercing sensation on my neck, I screamed, the feeling of its teeth being ripped away from my skin as Clark pulled the creature from me, hearing the creature scream in pain, and finally my pain stopped and everything faded into darkness. A lot I know and if I had enough time I to process what had happened, I too would be wondering why a vampire would be screaming after he just tried to suck the life out of me.

I woke up in my tent with the sun streaming in and burned into my eyelids; rubbing my eyes trying to erase the sleep from them than slowly the events of last night came flooding to me. And my hands went straight to my neck expecting to find bandage of some kind but to find none. I rationally thought Chloe had healed me. I got up looked around to find Lois staring at me. Then she lead me outside to the clearing to find everyone there and then they proceeded to introduce me to a man that was standing behind Clark, he looked terrified like I was going to kill him or something.

Let us see if I remember _that_ conversation.

"_Bella I would like to introduce you to Landon St. Claire." Clark said, "And before I say anything you have to promise to remain calm."_

_I nodded._

"_He was the one who attacked you last night…"_

"_WHAT! And would you like to explain to why he's still here and by the looks of it he does NOT look like the psycho who was drinking my BLOOD last night. In fact he looks scared out of his wits." I ranted as my promise drowned in my anger._

"_I was going to explain." Clark said. _

"_You're taking too long." _

"_He WAS a vampire." Clark looked at me and saw I was about to interrupt and gave me a look and I closed my mouth. "You somehow reversed the vampirism thing or something when he tasted your blood and now he's human."_

"_How?"_

"_We're not sure." Clark replied._

"_O-okay then that explains the psycho behavior last night but why is he suddenly a scared little boy now? And did you heal me?" I asked randomly but directed the latter to Chloe. _Meta-humans; check, intergalactic travelers; check and it would appear vampires; check. 

"_I didn't heal you; you actually healed almost as immediately as Clark pulled Landon away from you. But the fact that he is scared right now, I'll let him explain." Chloe replied._

_I turned to Landon and raised an eyebrow. I used all my will not to try to kill him for trying to kill me and I repeatedly told myself that Clark would NEVER allow a murderous vampire anywhere near us; so that cooled my nerves. That and the fact that as I looked at the said vampire I could see the fear, remorse, and guilt ooze from his pores and ALMOST pulled on my heart strings; almost. _

"_I-I-I am terribly sorry for what I did to you or would've done to you." he took a deep breath to steady himself as if he felt alien in his own body. "I am different from my kind-well I'm human now so technically it's not my kind anymore- *smiles nervously* any I'm vegetarian if you will, I only used feed on the blood of animals not humans. I was hunting when I ran into you; there are usually no humans around here so foolishly I didn't check. I'm sorry, so terribly sorry. "_

_ Oh that sort of made sense, and it explained why Clark was okay with it. _

"_I've never tasted a human's blood before." He said when I didn't reply, "When I did it felt like the pain I felt when I was first bitten. And that's something you never forget. Next think I know I'm human again when I haven't been for almost 200 years."_

_ "200 YEARS? 200 years? A vampire whose 200 years old... You guys are taking this well." I said looking at everyone as everyone looked at me._

"_He told us last night while you were asleep." Lois said._

After that Landon proceeded to tell us about his life as a vampire, his struggles, his achievements over his two-hundred year life-span, his friends who were like him; who were vegetarian as he described it; the Cullens, and the Volturi. That's when Clark got tense and then Landon explained to him that there was nothing he could doabout the workings of the Volturi. Clark of course brooded about it and now I could smile at the thought of Lois treating to kick him if didn't stop. 

"Remain calm the pilot would be landing soon do relax." The flight attendant said pulling me from my thoughts.

You must be wondering where I was heading and to answer your question; Forks; a small town in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. It was different from Smallville as it existed under a near-constant cover of clouds. At least in Smallville there was sun!

You also must be wondering why as well. I'm moving here because my mom got her _dream_ job and had to move so I decided instead of all the hassle I would move to Forks to life with Charlie- my dad- who by the way I hadn't seen since I was like five- maybe- I wasn't sure. The conversation that involved telling my best friend/brother that I was moving when like this:

"_You are not moving there!"_ _Clark repeated._

"_I heard you, but you can't do anything about it, it's already been arranged and Charlie has enrolled me at Forks High School."_

"_You could stay at the farm, my parents won't mind."_

"_And where would Lois stay when she comes home on weekends from Met U?"_

"_But-But you can't go…there." He looked like sad little boy. "Any way Landon said there is the perfect place for vampires to live and it DANGEROUS!"_

"_Lucky me…danger is my middle name. Relax the only vampires there probably would be there are Cullens and as Landon said they're safe. Besides if they do bite me, or any vampire for that matter they will fall down like they've been hit by a stunt gun and the Cullens most likely would think me a God sent." I said with a smile. _

"_That's a little cocky don't you think?"He said with a laugh and I shrugged my shoulders and then gave him a look that said I was finished arguing. He hugged me and went of to finish his chores. _

By the time I land at Port Angeles, I'm sure it would be raining and…it is! What a coincidence? Huh. I could feel I mood wash away with the rain and sadly reminded of far away I was from home. I looked around a saw Charlie was waiting for me.

I chanted to myself:_ 'Look at the bright side, look at the bright side, look at the bright side. What the heck was the bright side again? Oh oh…at least there were vampires, (the Cullens, hopefully) here and I wouldn't be the only weird one and I could spend my time figuring them out. They're definitely bright sides.' I smile at the thought, 'This is going to fun' _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Chapter 2

When we reached the house Charlie showed me my _new _truck. When I saw it I couldn't help but think, 'what Clark would say if he saw me driving this?' then he showed me my room. It was the bedroom on the west of the house which faced the front yard. The room was the same room I'd owned when I lived here. The wooden walls were painted light blue, the ceiling had a peak in it, and the window was draped over by yellow curtains. Charlie had left me to my unpacking, which I did when I was finished I pulled out my laptop and talked to Chloe via webcam to complain about my situation.

I was grateful for a friend like Chloe; she knew just what to say and to make me feel better. It wasn't the first time I time I told her career should be as an advice columnist rather than investigative reporting. And she made me feel better about school and we laughed and talked about nothing in particular until we logged off and went to sleep.

The next morning I made breakfast and packed my lunch. Then I drove to school, it was a far cry from Smallville High and had a lot less people and there numerous building unlike my old school was one large one, which didn't make sense because it rained all the time. I walked into one of the building and a woman with red hair greeted me.

"Can I help you?" she inquired.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I told her, "I was wondering…"

She cut me off gently, "ah, yes, I have your schedule your slip and a map of the school. I hope you have a pleasant day."

She smiled kindly me kindly and I smiled the sweetest smile I could muster at the time. I left and found my class; there I saw people hanging their coats so I followed. When class started the teacher gave us a list of books we would be reading; Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. It was a bonus that I'd already read this material before and had all my previous pieces were corrected and saved on laptop. _'Would that be considered cheating…well they're making me repeat the yeah so what ever.' _I thought.

"You're Isabella Swan?" a tall boy with skin problems came up to me.

"Bella." I corrected him. He then proceeded to ask me what my next class was; it was Government, and guessed that that was his class as well. He walked me to class and introduced himself; Eric. Along the way he talked about random things that were no particular interested to me. When that class was over was over I had trigs, and Spanish; where I met Angela; a quite girl who I got along well with, despite my reluctance to befriend anybody. I listened to her talk about her classes and her teachers. At lunch time I sat at a table that was occupied with her friends. And that's when I saw them.

They looked just like the photos Landon had showed us. Emmitt; was the big muscular boy with dark, curly hair. Jasper; was taller, leaner, but still muscular and had honey blond hair, according to Landon Jasper had the ability to manipulate emotions. Edward; was lanky. Less bulky, and had untidy bronze hair, and according to Landon he had the power to read people's thoughts. Rosalie; was tall, blond and had a body of a super-model. The next was Alice; a short girl with deep dark, black hair cropped short that pointed in every direction.

Then something popped into my head, _"Edward could read minds! Does that means he could read mine?" _I looked at him and daringly thought, _"I know you're a vampire…I feel like an idiot!"_

He looked at the girl was sitting next to me for a fraction of a second, then his dark eyes flickered to me…_Oh dear God! He heard me. _But my dread was short lived when he quickly looked away, faster than I could- obviously and his expression showed no alarm that a human knew of his…state of being.

"That's Edward, Emmitt, and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are all the adoptive children of Dr. Cullen and his wife." She informed as she probably took it upon herself to spread the gossip. And also knew that the Cullens could very well be hearing this so I glanced at them. I saw their mouths moving quickly but it seems it was barely moving but I knew they were talking to each other. Jessica saw me looking at them and continued the gossip. "They are actually all _together_ – Emmitt is with Rosalie, and Jasper is with Alice.

Jessica went on to explain why they were adopted; because Mrs. Cullen couldn't have kids of her own. But I knew the truth; they joined the Cullen clan/family as they one by one were turned into vampires, by some circumstance to another. They were outsiders desperate to fit in – in the human society as they wished to be again, or the need to stay away from the traditional vampires, who drank human blood. Throughout Jessica's explanation I my eyes flickered to the Cullens, Jessica continued and said, "The single one is Edward, he's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniveled; clearly she had an infatuation with Edward. I wondered what she would do if she found out what those pearly white teeth of his would do to her if they came anywhere here her. When I thought of her reaction a smirked at her and the looked over at Edward and he looked like was smiling too, most likely he knew of her miss placed infatuation and maybe thought the same think I thought.

My next class was biology. I walked into the classroom and the only seat available was the one next to Edward-Freaking-Cullen. "_A vampire, its one thing to observe from a distance but to be put in such close proximity to one is totally different._ _Okay stay calm he wouldn't kill me, he can't kill you! He's vegetarian, Please don't kill me. "_ I chanted. I, for a split second forgot about my little quirk and that calmed me a little.

I walked to my seat and then suddenly he went rigid in his. He raised his eyes to mine and stared at me, with look of anger and it was filled with hostility. I continued looking at him- well glaring back at him to exact. I noticed his eyes were coal black…_uh oh…black means hungry; and I'm the food…crap!_ I stopped glaring immediately and kept my eyes down; there was no need to taunt the beast. I –against my better judgment- looked up and regretted it. He was glaring again and my inner Lois glared at him back. The phrase _if looks could kill _ran through my mind. The look he gave me was full of revulsion.

As time passed I noticed things like he was trying not to attack me, he appeared not to breath, and he moved away from me the furthest he could have gotten. To a person who did not know the truth may think he suddenly hated me. But knew better and in fact I felt sorry for his predicament. I wondered why he was like this with me; sure, he must have had interactions with humans before in his earlier classes, what was different about me? So I made a mental note; _'Ask Landon why Edward can't read my thoughts. Ask Landon why Edward was so strange around me and looks at me like he wants to kill me? No scratch that, I tell Landon that, Landon would freak, tells Clark and Clark would come kidnap me. No, no - not an option. I'll figure it out.' _ Bell rang invading my thoughts and no soon after Edward darted out of the room. Poor Edward…

When I went to return my slip to the red-haired woman, I saw him in the office. He was trying – in vane- I might add, to get out off our shared biology class. He probably smelled me when another girl entered letting in a gush of air and then left. He stiffened, turned around and glared at me, told the receptionist not to bother and stormed out. '_Okay then…I must smell terrible, that I stink or I smell absolutely delicious and my scent is weakening his resolve and he doesn't want that. Again, I say- poor Edward.' _

"Ah, Miss Swan…" the receptionist interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her for a moment and handed her my slip, "hope you had a lovely day."

"I was…interesting." She looked at me oddly; I smiled and exited the office. I drove home with my thoughts drifting between Edward and the stories Landon had told me; trying to figure it out. Then I decided to talk to Landon tonight but make him promise not to tell Clark or the others before I said anything.

TBC…

Review please and tell me what you think.

**xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX**** : **i am contemplating that Bella end up with Oliver and Edward be with someone from Smallville. Any suggestions, p.s. don't tell Chloe; I have plans for her. Review and tell me. *smiles*

**Liz-EL7654:**I agree with you, but it was from Bella's perspective and the scene you described would have happened during the night and Bella was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry 4 the long wait I was busy with camp stuff…enjoy and review…tell the truth…what you REALLY think..hehehehe….

Chapter 3

When I got home I called Landon immediately. He picked up after three rings.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted me

"Hey!" I greeted in return, "hey- ah guess you I met today?"

"The Cullens?" he answered knowingly.

"Yep! And I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

"Shoot!" he said with in a smile in his voice, "but I don't know what else I could tell you, you know practically everything."

"Okay first off; Edward can't read my mind- not that I'm complaining- but why? And today in biology class- I had to sit next to him- and he was glaring at me and he looked like he was going to kill me! To add to the death stare he looked like he just smelt the worst thing in the world when I went to sit next to him. It was like he was trying to- for entire hour- not kill me! What. Is. The. Deal. With. That?" I ranted, in which the last statement I pronounced each word with force. "Again -not that I'm complaining that he didn't jump me in the classroom surrounding twenty-something kids but he was surrounded humans all day- what is so up with the attitude with regards to me!"

Landon knew it was not wise to interrupt Bella when she released her inner-Lois, so he let her talk without interruptions while listening inattentively. He was shocked by what she was telling him, so he racked his brain for an explanation. And a few ideas came to mind so by the time she was finished he spoke.

"Okay, this is what I got the fact that Edward can't read your mind. While I worked for the Volturi, the guards categorized talents. Every talent is unique, never exactly the same thing twice. From what you have told me that Edward can't read your mind I would classify you as a shield."

"A shield. What's a shield? How can I be a shield, I'm not a vampire. How could I have a power?" I rambled

"I can't exactly explain because it's a mystery even to myself." he answered me halfheartedly, "But the fact that you are manifesting the power so clearly even before transformation indicates that it is a rather powerful latent talent. Talents like these are purely defensive, that protect some aspect of the bearer, and these are called shields. "

"Do you think Alice could see my future? Or Jasper could interfere with my mood?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, your shield could be protecting your entire being or just your mind- we don't know but if I know you, you will find out. "He answered knowingly. "But to answer your question about Edward giving you a cold shoulder- from what I know- human can never taste or smell horrible to a vampire. So it must be at the other end of the spectrum. You could be his 'singer'."

"What's a singer?" I asked.

"It's when your blood sings to him. Your blood has the sweetest scent compared to anyone else. This hence makes the abstinence from human blood very difficult." He said gravely. "But I am extremely impressed that he could survive an entire hour next to you."

"What do I do now?" I inquired.

"Carlisle won't risk anything by letting Edward go to school only if he knows that Edward would resist temptation," he speculated, "so I say to go on as normal."

"When do you think I should tell them about me?" I wondered.

"Play a little; make them think you're trying to figure them out. Ensure them that you are trustworthy and mean the no harm. Then tell them that you think you figured it out or something; use your imagination a little. Then tell them you knew a long and about your gift." He smiled into his words.

"Sure." _You make it sound soooo easy…_

_Tbc…._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi; review please….at least tell me if it's crappy!

The next week pasted without incident (almost) and for that I was grateful. My classes were going well with the exception of PE. Although I could be coordinated when the time called for it I was not the most skilled in the gym especially if I was armed with something or another; a ball, racket or even with my bare hands. It was embarrassing. I was also worried about Edward and what he was doing and hoped the resolve to stay vegetarian and did not choose to kill me. Edward and his family aside I emailed my Mom spoke to Clark on the phone and he told me all that was happening back home. From what he told me; Chloe and Jimmy broke up, Chloe was now subsequently now being courted by billionaire and close friend of Clark himself; Oliver Queen. Then in the past month they already had 'relationship' problems, but Clark refused to give me any details, just told me that I would get the chance to speak to Chloe herself soon enough. Odd.

My incident free week turned upside down when I discovered my newest ability. It happened on Wednesday; I woke up, got dressed, and went down stairs to make breakfast where I met Charlie. And you know the saying that when you've been in a near-death experience your life flashed before your eyes? That's what happened when walked in the kitchen. Except; I literally saw all of Charlie's life flashed before my eyes!

I knew I should have skipped school that day the second the weird life- flashing thing happened. If you think seeing Charlie's life was strange having a download during lunch the next day was …uncomfortable. And I barely understood anything I saw, it was just blurred. I went home that evening and committed myself to mediation and build myself a bubble – it only occurred to me that the said bubble was actually my shield I could disarm it to let someone in and see their life or activate my shield- for the lack of a better word- and not allow anyone. It took me the greater part of the week to perfect my arming and disarming ability.

It was extremely sad to know how each of the vampires in question was brought to be here. And I understood their need and desire to be human or at the very least to act and to be treated as humans. It made me happy to know that I could grant them their wish.

I was shocked that Alice was trilled to know me and already had envisioned us being best friends and it made me hopeful. But the hope was short lived when I saw the hatred in Rosalie's past words and thoughts, I knew they were misguided and I also knew I had just what it takes for her to rethink her opinion of me. Emmitt was just thinking that his brother was going nuts, and Jasper was worrying about his own blood lust problems.

I spoke to Landon and he said it probably was a side effect of the venom in my system and was very proud of me that I got my ability under control all by myself.

I too was proud of myself and permitted myself to reads Wuthering Heights before bed in anticipation for the next day of school; Monday; Edward was due to return to school it was confirmed by Alice that he was trying not to kill me but was still unsure as it if he should stay.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I drove to school, thinking about if I should tell Edward the truth and save the pain and the migraine he would get if he thought about it too much. But I thought about what Landon had said and decided against it. I drove into the car park and I saw his car; a silver Volvo. I had a nagging suspicion that something was going to jump out at me. Most of the senior year had their first period off and it did not surprise me the Cullens were free as well.

It was snowing today and did not feel like being pummeled by snow balls I escaped to the cafeteria. As I waked in I saw the Cullens; I blanked my mind and lowered my shield to Edward and I saw what he did for his week away from Forks. It consisted of going to Alaska, had some deep in thought sessions about his predicament and the hunting so that he will be filled and hopefully not tempted to kill me. I felt sorry for him. I pulled up my shield and walked over to Angela.

"Mornin." I greeted her.

"Mornin." She replied, "I was wond…" she was about to continue I cut her off unexpectedly.

"CHLOE!" I practically shouted, I turned back to Angela, "Sorry, can you excuse me for a sec?"

I ran to Chloe, who was entering the cafeteria with her signature green leather jacket. I tapped her on her back and cleared my throat.

"Ah hmm, what a lovely surprise to see you here, Ms. Sullivan." I said with a smile; so this is what Clark meant.

"Damn it, Izzy, you just gave me a heart attack!"She looked at me with her hand on her heart. We then proceeded to exchange hugs and kisses.

"Well, now were even, care to tell me why you're here." I smiled, loving to know the reason. Then she looked lost for a second then she concentrated hard, "You 'k?"

"Yeah, Blocking my mind…"she trailed of suggestively.

"Ohhh…!" I replied understanding; Landon must have thought her to block her mind from being read by said mind reader.

We walked to a table at the end of the café; away from everyone.

"The official story is that my Dad got a transfer to Seattle and since you're here we moved to Forks." She smiled.

"And the commute for your father?" I asked disappointment laced my voice thinking about the drive to Seattle from Forks everyday.

"It's a company car, he'll drive." She said guiltily, "But he'll have time to think when he drives."

"Sounds like him." I said.

"Anyway, I thought we'd be newbie's together!"She said excitedly.

"I heard about Jimmy." I told her, expecting an explanation.

"Ah, I see news travels fast."

"He didn't break up with me!" she said, "We decided things won't work out and there was the whole thing with you and Landon and there's my weirdness and all my other weird friends; it was just too much."

"If he's no longer in the loop, he's a liability." I stated, hoping Jimmy can keep his mouth shout.

"Don't worry; Clark took care of it."

"He didn't- kill him did he?" I said feigning horror.

"Pfft, like Clark would hurt a fly." She laughed at my tack ticks. "Let's just say Jimmy had an unusual case of amnesia."

"Ah, very inventive." I said thinking about the classic mind wipe. "So you came here to die with me or something? Because aside from the obvious, there's nothing here that will be worth your while."

"Well, with you gone and Clark basically attached to Lois' hip and Jimmy out of the picture, I thought I'd come here and keep you company. With some persuasion from a certain bald billionaire here I am."

"Speaking billionaire's some other news has reached my ears about a certain billionaire with a fetish for green."

"Aarrgh, could we not talk about this?"

"No, I want details!"

"FINE! When Jimmy and I broke up I spent a lot of time with Oliver and before I knew it we were kissing and doing couple –y stuff…" she trailed off.

"Dear God please tell guys didn't?"

"No! No, no…not even close!" she defended herself, "But things were getting to be- nice- for a lack of a better word- and then bam! He said he had to leave."

"Look I know Oliver; he isn't the type to do couple-y things with a girl if it's not serious. And it you we're talking about the girl he quite literally ran into a burning building to save. He loves you, I know it."

"How could you know? You have as much dating and boy experience as me. And that says a lot."

"He probably didn't think he would fall for you or you him and he just needs some time to rearrange his priorities between you, being a CEO of a company, his responsibilities as GA. It's a lot to handle." I tried to explain. "I'm sure you remember Clark and Lois' relationship disputes. Clark broke up with Lois several times because he didn't think he was good enough for her and being with her would put her in danger and now thank to persistence and plain stubbornness – they're happily together."

"If what you say is true- and that's a big if- he knows where to find me. But you can't expect me to wait forever."

"I'm sure he's well aware of that fact."

"So, I Landon told us about you're- interesting –week." She faked a shiver.

"What did he tell you? He said wouldn't tell you!" I panicked.

"He did, and he told us _everything._"

"How 'bout we discuss this at home." I suggested.

"Good, let's stop being anti-social and introduce me to your new friends."

We got up and went to where Angela was sitting.

"Hi, Angela, I'm sorry to cut you off back then. This is my best friend, Chloe, from back home. Chloe this is Angela."

"Hi."

"Hi."

And I to introduced her to everyone else

"Hey Angela you were gonna ask me something before Chlo came?"

""Yeak I was wondering if you wanna go to La Push with us next weekend. Chloe could come as well."

"Ah, I don't know." I hesitated.

"Why not Izzy, lets go, I would love to see the beach."

"Izzy?" Jessica asked.

"I'm the only one that calls her that- it was between: Isabella, Izzy or Bee. And I'm sure you knew her…dislike to her full name and she didn't like the background story to 'Bee' so that left "Izzy'. I'll tell you some time. " Chloe explained. She turned to me and asked, "So, we goin?"

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

E pov

My siblings and I sat at our regular lunch table together at first period because we had it free. We were a bit that Bella would tell but when we arrived, I listened to everyone and they seem not to be put off by us. Strange! She apparently didn't say anything.

Then she arrived. She strolled over to Angela and exchanged greetings and Angela was going to ask her if she wanted to go to the First Beach in La Push. But Bella cut her off and shouted a name, Chloe.

Chloe was forks newest student and was bound to be everyone's newest shinning toy like Bella before her. And by the looks of things Bella knew this Chloe.

My family and I heard Bella tell Angela to be excused and ran over to the blonde girl. She was busy digging in her bad to notice Bella walk up to her.

I focused on Chloe's thoughts – _please don't kill me, please don't kill me!_

_Who wanted to kill her? - _were the thoughts in my head. I heard Bella clear her throat, "What a lovely surprise to see you here, Mrs. Sullivan."

Chloe's thoughts- _Oh dear God, she's gonna kill me! "_Damn it, Izzy, you just gave me a heart attack!"She looked at Bella with her hand on her heart. Then they proceeded to exchange hugs and kisses. Then suddenly her thoughts were blocked as I looked at her she seemed deep in thought, and it worried me that I could not hear her.

"I can't read the Chloe- girl's mind."I muttered to my family.

_That's odd, like you also cant read Bella?- _were my family's thoughts, and I nodded.

"Well, now we're even, care to tell me why you're here?" Bella questioned her friend. "You 'k?" Bella asked noticing Chloe spacing out.

"Yeah, blocking my mind…" I heard her trail off.

_What the HELL did that mean?- _Rosalie asked, but everyone's thoughts were along the same lines.

"I don't know, maybe she knows I could read minds- yeah right?" I said unsure.

"Maybe…" Alice trailed off, unsure as well.

"Ohhh...!" we heard Bella say like she understood. _Maybe the both know-_I thought

We watched them walk to a table to talk and my family and I listened more intrigued than before.

"The official story is that my Dad got a transfer to Seattle and since you're here we moved to Forks." We heard Chloe spoke.

_The official story? So what's the unofficial story? - _Emmet thought

"And the commute for your father?" Bella questioned with lacing her voice.

"It's a company car, he'll drive." We heard Chloe answered guiltily, "But he'll have time to think when he drives."

"Sounds like him." Bella said.

"Anyway, I thought we'd be newbie's together!"Chloe said excitedly.

"I heard about Jimmy." Bella told her. _I wonder who this jimmy was?- _Jasper

"Ah, I see news travels fast." Chloe said in a neutral tone.

"He didn't break up with me!" she said, "We decided things won't work out and there was the whole thing with you and Landon and there's my weirdness and all my other weird friends; it was just too much."

_The thing with Bella and Landon? Are they together?- _I thought.

_How is Chloe weird and who is her other weird friend?- _my family thought.

"If he's no longer in the loop, he's a liability." Bella stated, seriously and my family started to worry about what Bella and her friend was into.

"Don't worry; Clark took care of it."

_I hope she didn't mean, kill, I don't know this Jimmy but I really hope this Clark didn't kill him. - Alice thought. _

"He didn't- kill him did he?" Bella asked horror struck.

"Pfft, like Clark would hurt a fly." She laughed at my tack ticks. "Let's just say Jimmy had an unusual case of amnesia."

_A what? How is this possible? This convo is getting weirder by the second. – _Emmet thought.

"Ah, very inventive." Bella said deep in thought. "So you came here to die with me or something? Because aside from the obvious, there's nothing here that will be worth your while."

"What was obvious?" Emmet asked.

"I seriously think they know about us, and now _they_ are the liabilities." Rosalie said.

"I think that would be rash action, Rosalie, I think something is up but I don't know." Alice said slowly, Alice didn't like being unsure. "but killing them is not an option."

"Well, with you gone and Clark basically attached to Lois' hip and Jimmy out of the picture, I thought I'd come here and keep you company. With some persuasion from a certain bald billionaire here I am."

"What bald billionaire?" Jasper asked.

"The only bald billionaire I've heard of would be Alexander Luther." I responded.

"Know it all." Emmet muttered.

"Speaking billionaire's some other news has reached my ears about a certain billionaire with a fetish for green."

"ehhh…" Rosalie muttered, "What are they talking about now?"

"Aarrgh, could we not talk about this?" Chloe replied irritated.

"No, I want details!" Bella persisted, and her persistence rivaled Alice's.

"FINE! When Jimmy and I broke up I spent a lot of time with Oliver and before I knew it we were kissing and doing couple –y stuff…" she trailed off.

"Dear God please tell me guys didn't?"

"No! No, no…not even close!" Chloe defended herself, "But things were getting to be- nice- for a lack of a better word- and then bam! He said he had to leave."

_That poor girl- _Alice thought.

"Look I know Oliver; he isn't the type to do couple-y things with a girl if it's not serious. And it you we're talking about the girl he quite literally ran into a burning building to save. He loves you, I know it."

"How could you know? You have as much dating and boy experience as me. And that says a lot."

_So she has limited dating experiences- _I thought liking that idea.

"He probably didn't think he would fall for you or you him and he just needs some time to rearrange his priorities between you, being a CEO of a company, his responsibilities as GA. It's a lot to handle." Bella reassured her friend, and she seemed to know what she was saying. "I'm sure you remember Clark and Lois' relationship disputes. Clark broke up with Lois several times because he didn't think he was good enough for her and being with her would put her in danger and now thank to persistence and plain stubbornness – they're happily together."

"If what you say is true- and that's a big if- he knows where to find me. But you can't expect me to wait forever."

"I say so." Rosalie said.

"I'm sure he's well aware of that fact." Bella said smoothly.

"So, I Landon told us about you're- interesting –week." She faked a shiver.

"So the girl did tell people, now we have to kill the Landon-boy as well." Rosalie spoke.

"What did he tell you? He said wouldn't tell you!" Bella sounded panicked.

"He did, and he told us _everything._"

"Us? Who is us?" Rosalie questioned like we were supposed to know.

"How 'bout we discuss this at home." I suggested.

"Good, let's stop being anti-social and introduce me to your new friends." We heard Bella suggested. They got up and walked to where Angela was.

"Hi, Angela, I'm sorry to cut you off back then. This is my best friend, Chloe, from back home. Chloe this is Angela." We heard Bella apologize and introduce her friend. They exchanged greetings and Bella agreed to go to the beach the group with some encouragement from Chloe.

There was something strange going on and my family and I will figure it out. I know I felt something for Bella and I would not let Rosalie hurt her nor her friends. There had to be an explanation for all this.


End file.
